


Wait for the Opportune Moment

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, enemies that have sex sometimes, homicidal intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: There is nothing about this man that Hux doesn’t hate. After he slits Ren’s throat in his sleep, he’ll declare a public holiday to commemorate the occasion.For now, though, he might as well suck him off.





	Wait for the Opportune Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).

Even by Ren’s standards, this is an impressive tantrum. Hux steps carefully through the wreckage of what used to be a rather nice command office on the _ Finalizer_’s upper deck and says, with delicacy: 'Supreme Leader. The Bridge requests permission to land in the Anteer system for refuel and urgent repairs.'

Ren looks up from the smoking mess he just made of his workspace, eyes red and swollen. _ The girl killed Snoke_. Hux would be insulted by the flimsiness of the lie, if he thought Ren had half the wit to come up with a better one. As things stand, though, Ren’s poor skills in deception are the very least of Hux’s worries: the Order has lost its only Mega-class Dreadnought, the Rebels have escaped Crait with a new figurehead to rally around, and the Supreme Usurper has jumped into action with a tactical crying jag and a precision Force strike against his own operational base.

There is nothing about this man that Hux doesn’t hate. After he slits Ren’s throat in his sleep, he’ll declare a public holiday to commemorate the occasion.

'Land wherever you want,' Ren says. His voice cracks like a teenage boy when he speaks. Apparently, this latest outburst has broken his grip on manhood and driven him back to puberty where he belongs. 'I’m leaving you in full command of all maintenance work on board the _ Finalizer_. Starting today, you can organise the fuel supply however you like. It’s a great responsibility, General Hux. Don’t let me down.'

He holds eye contact for so long that Hux’s eyes start to water. The idiot thinks he sounds snide. He knows nothing, _ nothing _about snide compared to Hux.

'Don’t let me down, General Hux,' Ren repeats.

The air ripples in a familiar way, growing denser and thicker until breathing feels like wading through quagmire. It’s a power play, and an extremely childish one at that – but what else it is, Hux can’t say for sure. That’s his least favourite thing about Ren, and it wins out over stiff competition. He’s too volatile. Too erratic. Predictable only in the unpredictability of his violence. His politics are primitive and savage, beyond the comprehension of an educated man.

But no. That’s not true – well, the parts about Ren’s flaws are true, but they’re not Hux’s least favourite thing about him. Hux’s real least favourite thing about Ren is the fact that dealing successfully with him means stooping to his level. 

‘Supreme Leader,’ he says through gritted teeth, ‘my heart’s greatest wish is to live up to your expectations.’

The words taste only slightly less sour than Ren’s cock when Hux takes it in his mouth a short while later. Ren has always been hopelessly weak for this, no matter how much he stomps and snarls and puffs himself up. He buries his hands in Hux’s hair, gripping and tugging with no concern for Hux’s comfort. He tilts his hips forward to rock in and out of Hux’s mouth. Makes undignified little breathy noises that sound worse than ever now he’s lost his mask with its built-in vocoder.

There’s a monomolecular-blade dagger inside Hux’s sleeve. A quick slice to Ren’s femoral artery would end this whole farce and clear a path for Hux to claim Snoke’s vacant throne like he’s always known he one day must. The mess would be unpleasant but short-lived. The look of shock on Ren’s face would be satisfying.

For purely strategic reasons, though, Hux leaves the blade where it is and swallows Ren’s cock until it bruises the back of his throat. He won’t act yet. He’ll let Ren rut out the rest of his tantrum, let the tension die down, let his own position crystallise – and then, once everything is lined up in his favour, Hux will make his move. Ren, profoundly irrational fool that he is, will never see it coming.

That thought is sweet enough that Hux barely even grimaces when Ren spurts bitter seed into his mouth.


End file.
